Testing ICs, and in particular the interface between ICs is typically performed by specialized test equipment. The use of specialized test equipment increases manufacturing cost, complexity and time.
A test often performed on ICs or an apparatus including multiple ICs by specialized test equipment includes obtaining a bit error rate (“BER”) for an IC or an interface between ICs.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and/or apparatus for predicting or estimating a BER for an IC or an interface between ICs without using specialized test equipment.